Kalingga
General Information Hindu|culture = Javanese (Malay)|tech_group = Early Chinese|government = Kingdom|rank = Kingdom|development = 19|capital = Kendal (629)|tag = KLG}} is a Javanese Hindu kingdom located on the area of West Java of the Indonesian islands. It starts in the year 530 bordering the Hindu country of in the west, and in the year 731 it is replaced by the Hindu country of . Decisions Chinese Technology Reform * Requirement(s): ** Technology Group is Early Chinese ** Is not at war ** Has at least 200 Administrative Power ** Administrative Technology at least 24 * Effect(s): ** Lose 200 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Change Technology Group to Chinese ** Change Unit Type to Chinese Form Malaya * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Culture Group is Malay ** Does not have government reform Steppe Nomad ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Country is not a nomad nation ** Is not at war ** Owns province(s): Banten (624), Sukabumi (2410), Kendal (629), and Batavia (630) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own Area(s): Malaya, Malacca, Kalimantan, Sabah and Kutai *** Own Area(s): Malaya, Malacca, Aceh, Batak, Riau, Minangkabau and Lampung *** Own Area(s): Kalimantan, Sabah, Kutai, Aceh, Riau and Lampung * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Change Government Rank to Kingdom ** Gain permanent claim on Area(s): Kutai, Sabah, Kalimantan, Aceh, Riau, Batak, Minangkabau, Lampung, Malaya and Malacca ** Gets 'Increased Centralization' for 10 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige Hoist the Black Flag * Requirement(s): ** Is not a subject ** Has "Golden Century" DLC ** Does not have the government(s): *** Pirate Republic, Merchant Republic, Dutch Republic, Colonial Republic, Revolutionary Republic, American Republic, Trading City, Free City, Federal Republic, Veche Republic or Venice Republic *** Shogunate, Elective Monarchy, Celestial Empire, Daimyo or Revolutionary Empire ** Is not ** Is not the emperor of the HRE ** One of the following must be true: *** Be a Monarchy *** Be a Republic ** Have less than 7 Cities ** Province(s) must: *** Have a port and *** One of the following must be true: **** Exist in the Maghreb region **** On island(s) ** Have at least 2 stability ** Navy size must take up at least 90.0% of the Naval Limit ** Must have no subjects ** Country's main trade node has at least 10.0% Privateer Power ** Is not Bankrupt ** Is not at war * Effect(s): ** Lose 2 Stability ** Change into a Pirate Republic *** With the "Dharma" DLC: "Pirate Republic" is a reform of a Republic government ** Gain 20 Republican Tradition Javan Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** -1.0% Prestige Decay ** +2.00 Tolerance of Heathens * Ambition: ** -20.0% Naval Maintenance Modifier * Ideas: ** Candi Shrines: *** +20.0% Religious Unity ** Indianization: *** +10.0% Institution Spread ** Dharmashastra: *** +2.0% Missionary Strength ** Pan-Asian Trade: *** +1 Merchants *** +10.0% Trade Steering ** Bi-Yearly Harvest: *** +10.0% Goods Produced Modifier ** Modernized Ship-Building Techniques: *** -10.0% Ship Costs ** Terracotta Banking System: *** +10.0% Trade Efficiency Category:Countries Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Early Chinese (tech) Category:Hindu countries Category:Javanese countries Category:Malay countries Category:Kingdom countries Category:Asian countries Category:Fall of Rome Category:East Indies countries